Give Me a Chance
by ZDW19
Summary: Soul loves Blackstar, but is going through torment, thinking he can never tell anyone of his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my very first (but certainly not last; oh so many ideas) **

**Soul Eater Fanfic! **

**So in honor of Blackstar, Yahoo!**

**Here we have a little action between Soul and Blackstar, enjoy the lemon**

**May be a bit OOC sorry**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon/Lime, language**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Thanks**

**Zach**

Chapter 1

Soul's POV

I had met Blackstar and Tsubaki about a week or so ago. Blackstar and I had quickly become friends, and though sometimes he could be a headstrong idiot, I liked him a lot; maybe even more than I knew at that point.

When I finally realized I liked Blackstar in that way, I changed a lot. I had never really been one to put myself out there for fear of being hurt, I was known for being quiet, and closed off, but that all seemed to intensify after I met Blackstar. I was sure he was straight and that seemed to make my pain grow, as I had no way of expressing my feelings, not that I was one to let my emotions out in the first place. A depression grew over me, and I certainly hadn't been acting like my normal self, of course my nosey meister Maka noticed to; she kept prodding for answers, so uncool of her.

'Soul, are you ok? You look like you're deep in thought.' Maka said startling me a little; I forgot we were sitting on the couch watching TV.

'Yeah I'm good, just thinking.' I said giving her a toothy smile.

'Ok, don't stay up too late, we have class in the morning.'

Maka got up and walked to her bedroom, I could feel sleepiness tugging at my eyelids so I decided to go to bed as well. I climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over trying to hide from the initial shock of the cold. Once I warmed up, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Blackstar.

'Soul, wake up, we have class.' I heard a voice say. I woke up to see Maka standing in my doorway.

'I don't wanna' go, I'm just not feeling it today, Maka'

'Soul why don't you tell me what's wrong, you've been moping around the apartment for the last week, you're more withdrawn than usual, you get angry or upset for almost no reason….' Maka wasn't able to finish as I interrupted her.

'Maka just leave it, there's nothing wrong, now will you please leave me alone, you're being so uncool!' I yelled partially turning around and shoving my face into my pillow.

'Fine!' Maka stormed off the class leaving me alone

I partially liked being alone, It felt safe almost, like I never had to explained anything to anyone, but it does get lonely at times. Today was one of those days where I just wanted to lay in bed all day, not out of laziness, it just seemed safe. I was content in keeping my inner feelings locked away forever, there was no way Blackstar and I were ever going to happen, and though it killed me, I knew no one could ever know, especially Blackstar.

Maka came back from class later that day; I was sitting on the couch aimlessly in thought.

'Did you enjoy your lazy day?' Maka said in a half serious half angry way.

'Yeah I guess, how was class'

'Average, though Blackstar was concerned about you.'

I turned to look at Maka in disbelief. 'He w-was concerned?...About m-me?' i asked in both happiness and confusion a streak of red appearing on my fair skinned face.

'Yeah even an idiot like him has noticed that you've been acting weird, we're all concerned about you. Why don't you trust us enough to tell us your problems?'

**'There she goes again, prodding away at my internal turmoil' **'I do trust you guys, but some things are better left unsaid.'

Maka just shook her head and huffed. 'This isn't done, I'm going to get dinner started then we'll talk a little more."

'You don't understand do you Maka!? I do not want to talk about it, just leave me alone and stop being so uncool!' I yelled walking out the door, slamming it behind me.

I stepped onto the streets of Death City to go for a little walk.

I had been walking for hours and my feet ached, I stopped for a while and leaned against an old stone wall, it was a pretty cool wall, it looked medieval or something. Architecture was something I enjoyed so I took some time to admire the wall, the whole neighborhood I was in seemed to be of an older style of architecture, this was a part of Death City I'd never been in before.

I decided to start walking again when I heard a familiar set of voices.

'Yahoo!' *thud* 'Blackstar, please get off me!'

I recognized it as Blackstar and Tsubaki, so I ran up the street towards the noise where I saw Blackstar sitting on top of poor Tsubaki.

'Hey it's Soul, hey Soul!' Blackstar yelled when he noticed me walking towards him.

'What are you up to? Besides tormenting Tsubaki?'

'Nothing much, Tsubaki and I are just training.' Blackstar said with that big dorky grin I came to love.

'What are you doing in this part of town?' Tsubaki asked me, as she got up from the ground and dusted her clothes off.

'Well I just went out on a walk to calm down after I got a little upset with Maka.'

'What happened?' Tsubaki asked.

'Nothing much, she just keeps on insisting there's something wrong with me and won't leave me alone about it.'

Blackstar got a serious look on his face and he turned to Tsubaki saying. 'Tsubaki you should go home, I'll be there shortly, I'm just gonna' talk to Soul for a minute.'

'Ok, I'll get dinner going.'

Tsubaki left and Blackstar turned his attention to me.

'I don't blame Maka, in fact I concur with her.'

**I didn't know Blackstar knew such a fancy word like concur, not that it's some big intellectual word or anything.**

'Not you too, you're supposed to be my friend.'

'Soul if I wasn't your friend I wouldn't be concerned.' Blackstar said with seriousness on his face and in his words.

**Aww! He does care!**

'I-I can't tell you, it's too personal, I mean, I might lose you as a friend altogether if I told you, you'd hate me.'

Star looked at me with concern in his eyes.

'Soul there is nothing you can do that would make me hate you, you're my best friend; even if you aren't a big a star as me!' Blackstar said finishing with a huge grin.

I just stood there and stared at Blackstar wondering if I could really trust those big blue eyes, that showed so much care and concern. My heart wanted to tell him everything right then and there, but my brain betrayed my heart, telling me that everything about this is a bad idea, the fear I was living in was stagnant and I begged for fresh air; but the fear inside me was too great. I would rather live in misery and keep Blackstar as a friend, than tell him how I felt and lose him forever.

'I'm sorry Star, I just can't.'

Blackstar's expression changed from care and concern to overwhelming sadness, and hurt.

'You can't even find it in your heart to trust your best friend, you know that hurts Soul. You may not know but I truly care about you, I just hope one day you can learn to trust those you truly care about you.' Blackstar turned to walk away.

'Blackstar….wait.' Blackstar turned and looked at me still with sadness but also with concern.

'If I tell you, will you promise not judge me, no matter how you feel?'

'Of course Soul.' Blackstar's face looked at me with care, and inquisitiveness.

'Ok here it goes, *sigh* we've been good friends for a while now, and I've always liked you, your fun, and funny, and just a good friend in general. As our friendship has developed I come to realize some things.'

Blackstar just looked at me his face full of care; instead of his trademark grin, he had a simple smile on his face. A smile that said, I'm there for you.

'Some things that have tormented me, because I've kept them bottled up, thinking I could just pretend they didn't exist. You are my best friend, and I couldn't imagine life as a student at the DWMA without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is….I-I lo…MMPPH.'

My sentence was cut short by a pair of soft, warm lips pressing against my own. It took me a few seconds for my brain to process what had just happen; it was like I went into shock.

**B-Bl-Blackstar, is k-k-kissing me?**

Blackstar broke the kiss and looked at me for a few seconds before leaning in for another one, at this point I was calmed a little so I leaned in pressing my weight into the kiss.

This kiss was much more passionate, and he even managed to coax a few small moans from me. Blackstar's tongue pressed against my lips, demanding entrance, I eagerly granted it, and our tongues were soon exploring the inside of our mouths. He began to gently bite and play with my lower lip while putting one hand on my back and another behind my head bringing me in closer while gently holding me. Another moan bubbled up and escaped my mouth. Blackstar broke the kiss, our lungs demanded air. He stared at me with a smile and gently wiped away a bit of drool from my lips. He wnet in for another but I stopped him, giving him a serious look, he took the hint.

'I know where this is going to eventually lead, and I'm not ready for that quite yet.'

Star grinned and giggled slightly while nodding.

'So I guess you have the same feelings I do? Was that always the case or was this just spur of the moment?' I asked.

'Well I've always liked you, I just wasn't sure if I was gay or not, I mean I still had slight feeling for Tsubaki, but that's passed.'

'So where does that leave you and I, I mean where is this going?'

'Where do you want it to go?' Blackstar asked eagerly

'Well you know how I feel.' I laughed.

'Well I suppose we should test the waters, hahaha.'

'Man I better get going, Maka probably has dinner almost done, she'll kill me if I miss it.'

'Yeah Tsubaki probably is close to being done cooking too, I'll see you in class tomorrow.'

Blackstar gave me a light peck on the cheek before turning around and walking towards his house. I headed home, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders, I actually smiled a bit, a real smile, not a fake one like I'm used to giving out.

**Woohoo!**

**Our first little chapter is done!**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review it! Or you're asymmetrical garbage, lol jk**

**Thanks**

**Zach**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK let's get chapter 2 going shall we?**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon/Lime, Language**

**If you don't like those things then do not read on**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Thanks**

**Zach**

Chapter 2

Soul's POV

When I got home I saw Maka sitting on the couch watching TV, she looked over at me with surprise.

'Why are you smiling?'

'You never smile like that.'

'Oh.' I said, I could feel my face blushing hard, as I recalled what just happened with Blackstar and I.

'I guess I just feel happy.'

'Hmm….well dinner will be done in a few.' Maka said giving me one last look of inspection.

'I've been gone for a few hours I'm surprised it hasn't been done, I was expecting a Maka Chop, when I walked in for missing dinner….haha.' I said chuckling lightly.

'Well I knew you'd be gone for a while, I know you like to take your time to think things out, so I waited.' Maka said with a slight smile.

'I see…what's for dinner?' 'It smells awesome in here.' I said with a smile and slight laugh.

'Spaghetti, your faaaavorite.'

'Sounds great, I'll be there in a few.' I walked into my bedroom and sat on the side of the bed deep in thought.

**I can't believe Blackstar and I…..K-kissed. I mean I can't believe Blackstar feels the way I do!**

I laid down on my bed just thinking about those couple kisses we shared, I wanted to carry on, but in knew it would eventually lead to something that I'm not ready for.

I woke up dazed, and confused. It was dark out, and I was unsure of the time.

**I fell asleep? Dammit! I hate when that happens! Maka will probably kill me for missing dinner; I mean it sounded like she cooked it especially for me.**

*Knock-Knock* **Dammit, that's her!**

'Come in.'

'Oh hey you're finally awake.'

'I'm so sorry I missed dinner, I didn't even realize I fell asleep.' I said concerned.

'It's ok Soul; you looked really tired so I let you sleep.' Maka said with a smile.

'Do you want me to heat you up some spaghetti?' Maka asked eagerly.

'Yeah sure that'd be nice.'

I sat on the couch and Maka brought me a piping hot bowl of spaghetti. I love Maka's spaghetti, it's so delicious.

'Blackstar and Tsubaki were here briefly.' Maka said looking over at me.

My eyes lit up and I could feel my face start to burn again. I could feel Maka look at me noticing how I acted when Blackstar was mentioned.

'Yeah, w-what'd they w-want?'

'Blackstar dropped a letter off for you; he told me that only you were to read it.'

'You didn't read it did you?" I asked; know that the curiosity was probably tearing at her.

'Of course not, I'm not that nosey." Maka said with a huff.

'Anyway here it is." Maka handed me the sealed letter; I looked at it for a second trying to decipher Blackstar's awful hand writing.

**I can't tell if he just has really bad hand writing or if he was just really nervous when writing this. I'm going to go with the first one.**

'Well? Aren't you going to open it?' Maka asked eagerly.

'When I'm done eating, I'm starving.' I said nervously, wondering what the note could contain.

I viciously inhaled the food in my bowl, and then ran to my room, closed the door, and flipped on my desk light; I began to read.

Dear Soul,

I want to thank you for today; you let me finally be myself, and do something I wanted to do since we first met. I really like you and I'm really excited to get to know you on a more personal level. Since were dating now, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night, maybe we can get some pizza or something, I don't know. We can talk about it tomorrow after class, if you're busy it's not a big deal we can do something another time. Anyway, I hope you have a good night, and sweet dreams! : )

Love Blackstar

I just smiled and kissed the note before putting it deep within my desk to keep is safe, and secret. With that I decided to crawl into bed, so much had gone on today, I was ready to sleep for a week. I began to dream of blackstar, and our kiss.

Blackstar's POV

I woke up knowing that today was going to be almost as amazing as I am, almost. I heard Tsubaki shuffling around downstairs so I ran to see what she was doing.

'Hey Tsubaki, whatcha doing?'

'Oh, I made breakfast, do you want some Blackstar?'

'What'd you make?' I asked eagerly, knowing I'd need a big breakfast, to support a star like me.

'Well there's some toast with jam, bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and juice!' Tsubaki said with a big smile.

'Or if you'd rather, I can make some tea or coffee.'

That's my weapon for you; she almost lives to serve me, hahahahaa!

'No this is all good, plus I hate coffee, and tea.'

I sat down to eat, throwing a little bit of everything on my plate, and anxiously devoured it all until I was so stuffed I couldn't move.

'Are you ok Blackstar?'

*Thumbs up*

'We need to start getting ready for class.'

**That's right I forgot about class, I get to see Soul yay!**

I ran upstairs and changed out of my sleeping clothes. I messed around with my hair real quick and sprayed on some of the new cologne I bought, hoping Soul would like it.

'What are we waiting for let's go!' I said with a huge smile. I started to get a small streak of pink on my face just thinking about Soul

'I've never seen you so excited to go to school, what's wrong with you?'

'Haha, there's nothing wrong with me; I guess I'm just so energized from your amazing breakfast.' I said nervously with a hand behind my head.

**Aww, I wish I could tell, her, I want to tell everyone, how I feel about Soul**

Tsubaka just smiled at me and grabbed her pack. We went out the door and were off towards to academy, I was so excited to see Soul!

We got to the academy on time for once; Soul and Maka were already there and had taken their seats. I rushed up and took the empty seat next to Soul.

'Hey Blackstar.' Soul said nonchalantly, he was always trying to play it cool.

'Hey babe.' I said wanting so badly to kiss those soft warm lips of his.

'Careful how loud you say that, you know I don't want anyone to know!' Soul said in a low roar

'What are you ashamed of me?" I asked jokingly.

'Please, you know how I feel about you; I just don't want to have to deal with the judgment.

'Soul, if anyone is an asshole to you, or judges you, I'll beat their faces until their eyeballs bleed.' I said punching my fist, no one is gonna' mess with Soul while I'm around.

Professor Stein walked in and began to drone on in his monotone voice, talking about random things that I didn't care about at that point. All I cared about was Soul.

'I like that cologne you're wearing it smells really good.' Soul said looking at me with sultry eyes, he can't withstand my amazingness!

'Thanks it's new; oh did you get my letter?'

'Oh yeah, thanks, I'd love to do something tonight, oh and by the way I did have sweet dreams.' Soul said with a smile.

'Haha, I knew you would; we can talk about tonight later after class.'

Soul nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to Stein.

Around the end of class I couldn't help it anymore, I reached for Soul's hand which was hidden by the desk, longing to just sit and hold his hand. I partially grabbed his hand but he pulled it back and looked at me with an odd face. That hurt me a lot.

I gave Soul and angry look and got up, going down and sitting next to Tsubaki.

**Ok I'll stop here; I hope you liked this chapter!**

**We're getting closer to the juicier parts lol.**

**If you liked it review it!**

**Thanks**

**Zach**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter 3**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon/Lime, Language, Alcohol usage**

**If you do not like this please do not read on **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**

Chapter 3

Soul's POV

I looked at Blackstar wondering what I did wrong, to make him give me such a glare. Tsubaki looked at Blackstar with surprise, as he almost always sit's next to me.

The bell and rang and everyone stood up from their seats to leave, it was always like chaos, nobody could get out of the classroom fast enough, I usually just sat back and waited for everyone to leave first.

Blackstar and I were the last ones in the classroom, I wanted to talk with him, but he got up to walk out.

'Blackstar! Can we please talk about what happened?' I asked with sad eyes.

'What did I do?'

Blackstar just looked at me with anger.

'What did you do?' 'Why did you pretend I didn't exist?' He said angrily.

'I just wanted to hold your hand, but you just looked at me like, I was some stranger.''

'Blackstar…I'm just….a-afraid. I don't want to admit it but I am, I'm afraid.'

'Of what? What could you possibly be afraid of?' Blackstar asked, the anger melting away to concern.

'My emotions, being emotional, and affectionate, are not something that I do. I don't put myself out there because I don't want to be hurt.' I said getting red; I didn't want Blackstar to think I was weak.

'You probably think I'm weak.'

'Soul, you don't have anything to worry about, I would never hurt you, or let anyone hurt you; and no, I don't think you're weak.' Blackstar said with care.

'As far as other people's judgment, who cares what they think? Our group is the strongest and coolest in the school, who cares what everyone else thinks; besides I'm practically a God, everyone else should be jealous.'

I had to chuckle at Star's huge ego, it could be cute at times. I looked at him and smirked a little showing him my shark-like smile.

'Blackstar, if you really want to tell the others…I…..I guess that'd be ok.' I said nervously.

'Maybe we should do it tonight?' "I'll invite everyone to my place for pizza!"

'Ok Star, I trust you.' Blackstar leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, leaving me with a streak of red across my face, and my heart beating crazily. Blackstar went to invite the others while I hung back for a while thinking.

**I wonder what they'll say, or what they won't say, hmmm, well I guess it's now or never.**

Later that night

We all arrived at Blackstar and Tsubaki's apartment later that night. The two shared a small two bedroom apartment, which sported a kitchen/dining room, a small living space, and two small bathrooms. The place was decorated nicely and clean, though I had a feeling Blackstar didn't do the cleaning but more of the mess making. Blackstar showed me his room which was fairly small, but cozy.

He had a twin sized bed with blue sheets and comforters that had yellow stars all over them. He had a few ninja posters on the wall, and a desk area for study and such. To my surprise he had a bookshelf that was full of books; I liked his room, the only problem was that it was really messy. He had clothes all over the place, candy wrappers all over his desk, and I saw a few dinner plates on his night stand. The room smelled like Blackstar and I took a moment to take in the scent, I loved his cologne. I grew bright red when I saw a pair of Blackstar's underwear lying on the floor. They were black boxer-briefs with gold stars all over.

**What is it with him and stars? **I chuckled to myself. 'Sorry my room's a mess, I usually keep it pretty clean but I got lazy, haha.' He said with a big smile and slight laugh.

'It's ok, I know sometimes I let my room get messy, but then Maka usually yells at me until I clean it up.' I said to my love as I smiled.

'There you guys are.' Maka said startling the both of us.

'Uh, Blackstar, clean your room, disgusting.' Maka said rolling her eyes.

'Be quiet Maka or I'll shove my sweaty gym shorts in your face!' Star said with a grin.

'Do that and I'll freaking kill you!'

'I'm not scared of you, I can take you any day, and don't think that just because you're a girl that I'll hold back!' Blackstar said getting into a ninja stance.

The little tiff between Maka and Star was interrupted by the sounds of Kid, Liz, and Patti arriving at the charming little apartment. We went downstairs and greeted the trio; Patti looked around all wide eyed.

We all sat down in the kitchen slash dining room. There a few different kinds of pizza from veggie to meat lovers. We all dug into the pizza, and we all started random conversation amongst each other. The girls all talking about some stupid make up things, and Blackstar getting into an argument with Kid. Kid stared at Blackstar with disgust as he watched the young ninja eat his pizza like an animal.

'How gentlemanly.' Kid said with sarcasm.

'What I'm not trying to impress anyone.' Star said as he dug into the food.

'Clearly.' Kid said looking like he was going to be sick as his face paled.

I just sat quietly, not caring much for conversation; I ate a few slices of pizza before I nudged Blackstar.

'Should we let them know now?' I asked whispering in Star's ear.

'Yeah, you want me to do it?'

'I'll let you start off.'

Blackstar got up on the table and began to shout.

'Ok everyone listen up!'

**What have I done? **I said wearily in my mind.

'What's up Blackstar?' Liz asked

'Yeah what's going on?' Patti added.

'I have an announcement to make; Soul and I…..are a couple.' Blackstar said milking the moment.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?' Everyone yelled all at once. Tsubaki's mouth dropped so far down I thought it was going to fall off. Kid looked at me and Star with a smile, while Liz and Patti couldn't contain their excitement; they awwwed several times. Maka actually didn't look all that surprised, but she did smile at me, which I took as a good sign.

'So cute, you guys would make a great couple!' Liz said imagining the two of them sexually in her mind.

'Well I'd say congratulations are in order, I brought something and it seems, we have the perfect occasion for it.' Kid said digging around in his bag. Kid pulled out a bottle of wine that he stole from his father wine cellar.

'Oh I don't think we have any wine glasses.' Tsubaki said apologetically to Kid.

'No matter, regular cups will do.' Kid said as he opened the bottle.

I wasn't too keen on drinking, I didn't think there was much to celebrate, but of course Maka got all nervous, she's so uncool sometimes. I don't mind a drink here or there, but it's not something any of us did regularly.

We all had a drink and did a quick toast, the wine was actually pretty good, it must have been expensive. Later on everyone got ready to leave, the wine bottle was mostly full, and for some reason Kid left it to me and Blackstar who had a couple glasses of it already and was acting tipsy, I think this was his first time drinking. I decided to stay with Star, mostly to watch over him since he seemed to be slightly drunk.

Everyone was gone and Tsubaki went to bed. Blackstar and I sat on his bed drinking the rest of the wine from the bottle, passing it to each other after having a swig. It wasn't long before the bottle was empty and we were both drunk. Blackstar was really clingy when drunk and he was all over me trying to kiss me and play with my hair. I finally gave in letting Blackstar fall on me kissing me. I blushed hard and my body heated as Star's tongue entered my mouth and began to dance with my own tongue. Star passionately kissed me while running his fingers through my hair. He began to nibble on my ears which really made me horny, coaxing moan from me. 'Ahhhnnh!' Blackstar kissed my neck and nibbled and licked, which really made me moan. He ripped my shirt and began to play with my nipples slowly sucking and licking them bringing waves of pleasure to my body. He then pulled my pants down, revealing my cock bulging through my boxers. Blackstar licked at my naval and rubbed his fingers up and down from my chest to the line of my boxers, making me shudder. Star pulled my boxers off finally fully revealing my cock, which was twitching and aching, begging for release. Blackstar placed and few fingers on my member, and started to slowly like my head as he pumped my dripping cock up and down.

'Aaaaannnnhhh! Blackstar!' I began to moan out Stars name, as he carefully inserted the rest of my member in his mouth moving it up and down, and moving his tongue around. My hips bucked and my back arched as the young shinobi sent waves of pleasure through my body. I began to breathe heavier as my body heated up and began sweat; I could feel my release coming as Blackstar began suck faster and harder, making me clutch the sheets. 'Oh Blackstar, I'm getting close!' I said breathily

"Oh, Oh Blackstar! I-I'm gonna' Cum!' Aaaaaannnhgh! I reached my climax letting go and sending my seed into Star's mouth. Star sucked for a few seconds long letting me relax and swallowing all the cum. He wiped his mouth of the drool and smiled at me. I was breathing heavily and my body came down from the high. 'You want me to do you next?' I asked wanting to make Blackstar feel the way he made me feel. 'I'm good; I got off, when you did.' Star said with a grin. "H-how?'

'I was playing with myself while I gave you head.'

'I see, oh my God that was amazing.' I said falling back and laying my head down on one of Star's pillows.

'Glad you liked, it was pretty good huh?' Star asked laughing.

'Oh man am I tired now.' Blackstar said lying down next to me.

'I bet.'

Blackstar and I slipped into a wonderful sleep, our bodies intertwined as she held me close.

**Whoa! They got a little naughty! Lol**

**I hope you liked!**

**Review it if you did like, or if you didn't I like to learn.**

**Oh and I'm gonna start a Justin Law/Giriko fanfic called 'Sin or Redemption: The Kishin or Lord Death'**

**So look out for it!**

**Thanks!**

**-Zach**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 shall we?**

**Warnings are still the same: Yaoi, Lemon/Lime, Language, Reference to Alcohol**

**If you don't like then please don't read**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**

Chapter 4

Blackstar's POV

Soul and I woke up late, with Tsubaki knocking on my door.

'Come in.' I said wanting the knocking to stop, my head hurt like hell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Tsubaki screamed turning a vicious red.

I had forgotten soul was completely naked, and I was like half naked.

'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW!' Tsubaki screeched.

'Sorry Tsubaki, I forgot Soul was naked, hahaha.'

'Oh my God, I was wondering what all those strange sounds were coming from your room last night! You guys are gross!' Tsubaki said clenching her fists in anger, and annoyance.

"What's going on?' Soul asked coming out of his sleep.

'Oh shit, Tsubaki, sorry, haha.' Soul said covering himself with the blanket.

That was really weird for Soul, at his apartment he walkes around naked all the time, like he didn't care; maybe he was trying to be polite.

'Next time you're going to have sex let me know so I can stay with Maka.' Tsubaki said tiredly as she turned to walk away.

'Well we didn't have sex, per se.' I said.

'Well then what were you doing, actually do I even want to know?'

'I was giving Soul head, bwahahaha.'

'Yep I was right, I didn't want to know, thanks for ruining my day.' My weapon said walking away.

Soul put his clothes on and I put my shirt and pants on. We walked downstairs and sat at the table looking at each other tiredly.

'Remind me to never drink wine again.' Soul said putting his head on the table.

'I know I feel horrible.'

'That's called a hangover boys.' Tsubaki said as he entered the kitchen.

'It wasn't even that much alcohol.' Tsubaki said teasing us.

'Oh yeah, like you're some big heavy drinker.' I yelled at her.

'I could out drink anyone!' I said.

'Blackstar you were tipsy after like two glasses.' Soul said.

'Oh shut up.'

Soul just chuckled at looked at me. I looked back at him lovingly.

'So, what do you want to do today babe.' I asked eagerly.

'I'm not sure, I really wanna' go back to bed, hahaha.'

Well, if you're tired you can always go back to sleep.' I said with care, wanting to make sure Soul was comfortable.

'Hmmm, why don't we lie on the couch and watch TV, or a movie?' Soul asked.

'That sounds good, I'll get a blanket, meet you there.' I said giving Soul a quick kiss on the forehead.

I got a blanket out of the closet and went over to the couch. I lay down and held Soul in my arms, and then I covered us with the blanket. I let Soul have the remote; I was just more interested in lying with Soul.

Soul's POV

Blackstar held me carefully, not wanting to hurt me. He was warm, and I felt so safe sitting there in his arms, I could have laid there forever. It wasn't long before sleep tugged at my eyelids, and I was more than willing to give in.

About an hour later I was awoken when I accidently rolled off the couch and fell to the floor.

'Oww! God that hurt.' I said rubbing my head. I then realized that Blackstar was asleep as well, because my yelling woke him up.

'What's wrong Soul?' Star asked sleepily

'Umm, I accidentally fell off.' I said chuckling.

'Aww my poor baby.' Blackstar said getting up and hugging me, while kissing the spot I hit on my head.

"Blackstar I'm not a baby! Get off!' I growled.

'Blackstar laughed and grinned at me saying 'Well you know it feels better though.'

I grinned and hugged him back. 'I gotta' get going.' I whispered to him while we embraced.

'Aww but I don't want you to go!' Star said giving me a kiss. 'I can't stay here forever.' I said laughing, while looking at the sometimes dorky face that I fell in love with.

'You could if you wanted to.'

'Blackstar there's no room for me to stay here, plus that wouldn't be fair to Tsubaki.' I said with a sharky smile.

'Hey guys, I see you're awake.'Maka said appearing from around the corner.

'Wh-what are you doing here?' I asked with surprise.

'Well I wanted to see what was going on and Tsubaki called to let me know you guys were sleeping so, I thought I'd come over and keep Tsubaki company.' Maka said with a smile.

"Yeah we've just been drinking tea and talking.' Tsubaki said now appearing behind Maka.

Blackstar and I smiled before I got up off the floor and packed up my things that were upstairs in Star's room. 'Well I'd better get going; I have to study for the big test next week.' Maka said smiling.

'Only you would study for a test, a week in advance.' Blackstar said mockingly giving Maka an Excalibur face.

'And only you are dumb enough to wait until the day before to study, that is if you even study at all.' Maka said mockingly.

'I'm going home too.' I said to Maka picking up my stuff. 'Oh, ok Soul, bye Tsubaki.' Maka said walking out the door.

'Bye babe, I'll talk to you later.' I said to Blackstar giving him a kiss before following Maka out the door. 'Bye Soul.' Star replied almost in a sad manner.

Maka and I walked in silence for a while as we went back to our apartment. I thought about what Blackstar said about me living with him, if only I could make that a reality. 'Soul, whatcha' thinking about?' Maka asked with a smile.

'Oh, just everything that's happened over the last few days, it's kinda' hard to believe it all.' I said chuckling. 'Hmm, well I'm happy for you and Blackstar.' Maka said smiling. 'I was a little worried of what you might say, or think of me.' I said looking at Maka.

'Soul, as long as you're happy I could care less whether you like guys or girls, you're my weapon and I want you to be happy and comfortable with your Meister.' Maka said with a big smile. All I could do was smile back at her, though she could be annoying and uncool at times, she was really a great friend and partner. She longed to understand me, though she also knew that I am a closed off individual. So she came at me with a certain level of respect.

'Thanks Maka that means a lot to me.' I said. 'So what was your reaction when Blackstar announced that we were dating?' I asked out of pure curiosity. 'Hmm…..haha, well I wasn't surprised, I knew you had the hots for that crazy ninja.' Maka said laughing. "H-how'd you know?' I asked in disbelief. 'Well It was obvious, you stare at him, you blush when his name is mentioned, you talk about him all the time, I mean come on, it was so obvious.' Maka said laughing. I chuckled a bit and thought about the time when Blackstar and I first met. 'Then there was that note, and you acting all funny when you got home.' Maka said.

'Yeah I was really surprised by the note.' I said, noticing we were almost to our apartment. 'Oh and Tsubaki also told me about what you two did last night, you little pervert!' Maka said teasing me. I got beet red and started running to the apartment not wanting to talk about that with my Meister. "Soul you can't run away forever, I know where you LIVE!' Maka yelled running after me. I ran inside and went into my room locking the door, Maka hot on my trail. She pounded her fists on the door ordering me to come out and talk. 'Come on Soul it's nothing to be embarrassed about!' Maka yelled still banging on the door.

'Fine! But I ever catch you doing that in my house, I'll kick you so hard in the balls you'll never wanna' fuck again!' Maka said angrily at my door. **Di-did Maka just curse? Did she say fuck? Oh my God! **I thought to myself, I had never heard Maka curse before, let alone her saying fuck. I had to laugh and chuckle because Maka's face was probably ten shades of red after she said that.

I came out of my room about an hour and a half later, after taking a short nap. I passed by the living room on my way to the kitchen and saw Maka watching TV. "Did you enjoy your nap?' Maka asked. 'How'd you know I was asleep, I could've just been really quiet this past couple hours.' I said trying to show Maka that she doesn't know everything. 'Well first your hair is all messed up and it tends to get that way when you're sleeping, and second of all your came out here rubbing your eyes all sleepily, barely awake.' Maka said without looking away from the TV. 'You think you know everything don't you?' I asked playfully. 'Not everything, but a lot.' Maka said getting up off the couch. 'I'll get dinner started, it is my turn to cook.' She said smiling, heading over to the kitchen.

Maka made hamburgers, and mac and cheese for dinner. I love when it's Maka's turn to cook, because for one I can't cook, and two her cooking is great; not quite as good as Tsubaki's but still pretty darn good. We sat at the dining room table and ate stirring up light conversation. 'So you think Tsubaki is really getting as strong as Blackstar says she is? You know how he can exaggerate.' I said to Maka. 'Well I'm not sure, sometimes Tsubaki seems as though she's really growing, and then at others she seems as though she's getting back into old habits.' Maka said answering my question. If anyone other than Tsubaki would know, it'd be Maka, those two are practically sisters. 'Well Tsubaki is pretty strong and a great weapon, but if she's gonna' keep up with Blackstar, she has a lot of training to do.' I said to Maka enjoying my burger and pasta. **Blackstar is one of the strongest Meisters in the academy, as far as students are concerned anyway, but if he becomes overly strong compared to Tsubaki, it'll make it hard for the two to resonate souls. **

Later that night I decided to call Star and talk for a while before going to bed. 'Hello?' 'Hey Star.' I said tiredly feeling sleepy all ready. 'Oh hey Soul, what's up?' 'Well I thought we could start a little ritual of calling each other before going to bed.' I said to Star hoping he'd find it cool. 'Oh that's cool, good idea; I'm lying in bed right now, haha.' 'Yeah me too, I'm pretty tired *yawn*, but I wanted to talk to you before going to bed.' 'That was sweet.' Blackstar said kindly into the phone. 'Hey Soul, guess where my hand is?' 'I called to talk not to have phone sex! Geesh' 'Oh, come'on, I'm horny!' Blackstar said seductively into the phone. 'Why can't you just jack off, when were done talking?' 'Good idea but a little late, I already started.' 'Seriously?' I asked in disbelief. 'Come'on, you can too, and we can help each other get off.' Blackstar said shamelessly. "You've got to be kidding, there's no way in hell, I'…..' I was cut off by a loud noise. 'Aaaaaahhhhnnnnn, Come on Soul, I'm close, help me cross the finish line!' Star moaned out. **OH MY GOD! WTF? Since when did Blackstar become such a horn dog? *nosebleed* **Just then we were both cut off by a voice yelling from Star's end. "BLACKSTAR! STOP BEING A PERVERT AND GO TO BED! IF I HAVE TO COME IN THERE I AM NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY, AND YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HAD BEEN BORN A GIRL! SOUL THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!' Tsubaki yelled out in a fit of rage. 'I think it's that time of the month for her, she's been bitchy lately.' Blackstar said, not quietly at all. **Oh that won't end well. **I could hear a door slam open and Tsubaki yelling. "I'm bitchy because it's late, I'm tired, and I have to get up early, all the while listening to you do God knows what!' Tsubaki said, I had never heard that girl yell once, let alone get pissed off. 'Umm Blackstar, imma' get off the phone now …bye.' I said hanging up. 'Whoa, she can be scary shen pissed off.' I said to myself.

**Ok, sorry of this chapter is a little boring**

**Please review of you liked, or even if you didn't**

**: )**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's go Chapter 5!**

**I'm going to star wrapping this up in the next few chapters**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon (on the way), Language**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**

Chapter 5

Blackstar's POV

I woke up the next day thinking about Soul and I's relationship. Are we boyfriends, or are we just testing our compatibility. I decided it was time for Soul and I to have a chat about this, I know Soul loves me, and I know I love Soul, so I'm not worried.

I got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. First I took a nice warm relaxing shower; which really just made me want to go back to sleep, then I put on my ninja clothes and brushed my teeth. I decided to wear a cap today, since I didn't feel like messing with my hair. I slipped on my blue beanie and made it look all hipster and cute for Soul. I went downstairs and grabbed my backpack, slipped on my shoes and was off to class. Late of course, Tsubaki had already left, I told her I would be getting up late so don't even bother trying to wake me up.

On my way I started thinking about my entrance, should I kick the door down? Or should I walk in for a standing ovation? Maybe I could slip in through the window unnoticed then when Stein asked a question I'll answer it. That was all cut short when I saw Soul sitting on his motorcycle taking a long drag on a cigarette. I nearly engulfed myself in flames, how could he do something so disgusting, Stein always reeks of cigarette smoke, I hate just standing next to him.

'SOUL EATER EVANS!' I yelled with all the might I could muster from my lungs.

'Soul noticed me staring at him from across the street and quickly put the cigarette out trying to see if I wouldn't notice.

Soul's POV

I saw Blackstar running towards me after I put my cigarette out. Not sure why I decided to have a smoke, just thought it'd be cool. 'Soul how could you be smoking?' 'Do you know how bad that is for you?' "You know people die every day from cigarette related complications?' 'How Stein manages to do anything without heaving is beyond me!' He said anger visible in his eyes. 'Just thought it'd be cool.' I said nonchalantly not really thinking much of Blackstar's anger. 'You know; there's a line between cool and just fucking stupid, you might as well start doing drugs and drinking.' Blackstar said throwing his arms up in the air and turning around to walk away. 'Blackstar wait! Can't we talk about this? I hate seeing you angry.' I said hoping for a reaction. 'So what? You thought you were gonn'a start being some kind'a bad boy now?' Blackstar said looking at me with contempt. 'What you mean?' I asked. "Well your sitting here on the side of the street with a cigarette wearing a leather jacket, you know we have class yet you're clearly not going.' Star said. "Your one to talk you never go to class.' I said starting to get pissed off. 'You know I used to miss a lot and now I'm trying to make up for it, I may be late but I'm still trying to go!' Blackstar said almost seething. 'I worried about you Soul.' Blackstar said staring at the ground. 'Oh please, now you're going to start worrying about me? Like I always have some kind of problem, you know what don't worry about me, I am sick and tired of people worrying about me.' I said really getting angry. 'Well I hope it's all for nothing.' Blackstar said turning around and walking away. 'Where you going?' I asked. 'To class.' Blackstar said through gritted teeth.

Blackstar's POV

I started waking to class again, I could still feel the anger in my gut, yet I could also feel sadness. I began to feel the heat in my face knowing what was about to come, I quickly went down an alley way so no one would see me. I sat there while the streams of warm tears went down my face. 'Why did I have to get so upset with him, he probably hates me now!' 'No! You know what; this is Soul's fault he shouldn't be smoking!' 'But it is just one little cigarette, maybe he was curious?' My thought was interrupted by a familiar voice. 'Blackstar?' Tsubaki asked seeing me crying in the alley. 'D-don't look at me Tsubaki.' I said through tears with embarrassment. 'Oh Blackstar what's wrong?' Tsubaki asked coming over and putting her arms around me. 'It's nothing I just got some dust in my eyes.' I said hoping she'd believe me and leave. 'Oh please like anyone would believe that, you can tell me I'm your weapon, you can trust me with any secret.' Tsubaki said sweetly.

I proceeded to tell her about the little fight I had with Soul as the tears streamed down my face. I'm not sure why I cried so much, I guess I just never yelled at Soul like that, and he had never yelled at me. Tsubaki looked really upset after I told her, and she also seemed upset to see me cry. 'I'm sorry tsubaki that you had to seem me like this, I have dis honored you, I understand if you would like a different Meister.' I said to her, as my tears turned to gentle hiccups. 'Don't be silly, I would never have a different Meister.' Tsubaki said to me with a smile. Maka noticed Tsubaki and I and went over to talk to us but Tsubaki stopped her so she wouldn't see and started walking with Maka. **Thanks Tsubaki. **I thought to myself as I got up to walk home.

Souls POV

I heard someone messing with the lock and knew Maka was back from class, as I sat on the couch. Maka opened the door and I looked at her; her face was red with anger. 'Whoa what's wrong Maka…' I was cut off by a hard book to the face followed by intense throbbing pain. 'W-what the hell Maka, I think you broke my nose!' 'What the hell did I do?' I said holding my face. 'Tsubaki told me what happened with you and Blackstar! Firstly how could you be so stupid as to smoke, secondly how could you be such a dick to Blackstar?' 'Oh so the little brat, went and tattled on me?' I said becoming pissed off at Blackstar. 'How could you say that? Blackstar loves you, and he only did what he did because he loves you, you jerk!' Maka said her face flushed red with anger. 'He'll get over it, he's tough.' I said not really worried about it. 'Oh really? Then perhaps you'd like to know that Tsubaki found Blackstar in an alley way crying!' Maka said tears starting to form in her eyes. "what?' I said at the news. 'I wasn't going to tell you because Blackstar was ashamed, but you need to know that you really hurt him.' Maka said staring at me.' 'So great job Soul!' Maka said walking away. "Yeah, great job dick, I wish I had never put my boobs in your face!' Blaire said walking away. **Well I wish you hadn't either…** "what am I saying how could I be mad at my scythey boy!' Blaire said thrusting me into her breasts. 'B-B-Blaire, please stop! I said, my voice muffled by Blaire's breasts.

I decided to go talk to Blackstar, I didn't realize I had made him that upset, I just assumed he went off to class and that was the end of it. I began the long walk to where Blackstar and tsubaki live thinking of all the things I could say to make everything all better. I walked up to the apartment when the two lived and knocked on the door. Tsubaki answered the door with a scowl upon seeing me.

'What do you want?' Tsubaki asked in an angered tone. 'I just want to talk to Blackstar.' I said being interrupted by a smack to the face. 'I'm sorry but you deserved that, Star is in his room, he's probably still crying.' Tsubaki said with a scowl. I walked up the stairs in the now familiar apartment and knocked on Blackstar's door. Saying "Hey Star, it's me; I want to talk to you.' 'Go away Soul, I don't feel good.' Star said. I could hear silent sobs coming from his room. 'Ahem!' Tsubaki said nudging me to move. She had a tray with a pot of tea and a little container of cream and sugar. She opened the door and set the tray on Star's night stand. 'Here I made you some tea.' Tsubaki said gently as she poured some and added a little sugar and cream to it before leaving the room. 'Will you please let me talk to you?' I asked from the doorway as I watched Blackstar sip on the cup of tea. "What's stopping you, you're right there.' Blackstar said putting the cup down on the tray. 'Star I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to get out of hand all because of a cigarette, you're right, I shouldn't be smoking, and I need to drop the tough guy act.' I said sitting down next to Star. 'Soul I just want you to know, that I said all those things because I care about you, not because I want to annoy you, you're the most important thing in my life and I love you so much.' Blackstar said looking into my eyes with love and care. I hugged Blackstar and I could feel tears begin to form. "I'm so sorry Star.' I said through tears. Star hugged me and held me close. 'It's ok, I forgive you.' 'Will you stay with me tonight Soul?' Blackstar asked me. 'Of course.' I said as Star gave me a quick but passionate kiss.

'Well I'm glad that's settled.' Tsubaki said from the doorway. 'Sorry for slapping you Soul, here I brought you a cup just in case you wanted to have some tea as well.' Tsubaki said putting the cup on the tray. 'Thanks Tsubaki, and it's no big deal I deserved a good slap.' I said chuckling lightly. I borrowed Star's cellphone and told Maka I'd be staying with Blackstar, and that I'd be home sometime tomorrow.

**Ok we'll stop here, were almost done!**

**And there is a lemon on the way!**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Review if you liked or even if you didn't!**

**Oh and 1 more thing**

**I got an idea for a new fanfic and I want to ask you guys if you think it'd be a good idea.**

**Basically it's a Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Call of Duty Nazi Zombies crossover. Yeah I know**

**Anyway our favorite characters find themselves stranded in a horrible nightmarish place filled with wave after wave of zombie hordes. Our fun bunch of lovable characters will have to work together if they want to survive and get back to their respective worlds. It's going to be less about zombie killing (though there will be action), and more about the bond and friendship the characters develop, they will learn to work together and mature as they fight the zombies to get back before thwey are consumed by the vast hordes. **

**I'd like to know if you guys think, do you think it'd be good, or would it suck? **

**So let me know!**

**My thoughts for characters**

**Soul Eater: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kidd, Liz, and Patti**

**Fairy Tail: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and of course Happy**

**And for Naruto: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and I'm not sure if I want Gaara or Sasuke since It'll be Shippuden **

**I may or may not do pairings not sure**

**KakashixErza lololol, lmao**

**I think Blackstar and Naruto are made for each other lol **

**Anyway just let me know what you think**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok chapter 6 and the end, I know so sad! Lol**

**Warnings: Yaoi, a Lemon (finally), Language**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Thanks **

**-Zach **

Chapter 6

Soul's POV

Blackstar and I sat on his bed for a while just talking and having some together time. We both had some of the tea Tsubaki brought us while we talked; it was nice to just sit and have some alone time. Tsubaki decided to stay with Maka for the night to give us some space, which was nice. I was droning on about something uninteresting when Blackstar stopped me by putting his index finger to my lips. I stared at him for a second and he stared right back. I could tell where this was eventually going to go.

I started ripping my clothes off violently and Blackstar followed suit. We were both in our undergarments as Star began pressing his lips to mine; I kissed back hard allowing Star's tongue to enter my mouth. The familiar tongue began exploring the familiar mouth, eliciting moans from me. Star began to playfully bite my lower lip while slowly moving his flinger up and down my spine, making me shudder. Star moved down from my lips to my neck gently biting and sucking. I began to lightly play with his hair while he continued on my neck sending waves of pleasure through my body making me moan harder. 'Ahhh, Blackstar!' I called out letting him know he was doing a good job. Blackstar went down to my nipples gently playing with them making me arch my back from the pleasurable act. I pushed Star away and threw him down on this bed. 'My turn!' I said seductively. Blackstar smiled as I gently played with ears with kissing him. I rubbed one hand up and down from his navel to his nipples, making him moan. I played with his nipples a little swirling my finger around them making them hard then gently biting them making Blackstar arch his back and moan out. 'Ohh, Soul!' I gently pulled off his underwear and threw them in the pile of our clothes exposing his member. 'O-o-oh my G-God, Blackstar….you're freaking huge!' I said gasping at Star's giant cock. Blackstar just smirked. 'I'll be gentle.' He said kissing me. **No wonder his ego is big, mine would be too.** I thought as I wrapped my hand around the base of his throbbing member and began to pump. Slowly at first but gradually getting faster and faster making Blackstar's hips buck and his back arch. 'Ahhhhnnnh!' He moaned out, and I knew I was getting him close. I stopped and then inserted the massive member into my mouth, well as much as I could anyway. I started sucking and licking then alternating between pumping and sucking making Blackstar grip the sheets and moan out. "Ahhhhnnnh, oh shit! I-I-I'm close!" I took that as a sign to speed up and seductively rub his huge member on my chest putting him over the edge. Blackstar screamed out in pleasure, his back arching and his hips bucking as my mouth filled with a hot wetness. Blackstar was breathing heavily his chest heaving up and down as I sucked for a few seconds longer swallowing every last bit. My heart was racing even though I didn't do all that much and I could feel my erect throbbing member becoming painful almost, screaming out for release.

'Are you ready?' Star asked me, I knew what was to come. 'Make sure you're gentle, that thing is a monster!' I said. 'I'd never hurt you babe.' Blackstar said giving me a quick kiss. Star grabbed a tube of lubricant from his night stand, why he keeps that I don't know, and began applying some to his fingers. He told me to turn on my stomach and I did what I was told. He spread my thighs apart gently and inserted one finger into my hole. He gently inserted the finger letting me relax and checking on me before doing anything more. 'Think you can handle another?' He asked me with love and care. 'Yeah that first wasn't bad.' I said waiting for the next finger. Star gently inserted a second finger and after waiting for me to relax he began moving the fingers in and out slowly making me moan out in pleasure. Seeing that I was enjoying it he carefully inserted a third which stung a little but wasn't bad. I began to move in time with Star's thrusts enjoying every minute as my body began to shake from the waves of pleasure overcoming my body. 'Ohhh, Mmm, Fuck! Blackstar fuck me!' I yelled out, not being able to wait any longer, I wanted him inside of me and I wanted to feel that magnificent member of his hitting my sweet spot. Star slipped a condom on and made sure everything was good and lubricated. He then began to slowly and gently push his member into me, making me wince and whimper a little. 'You want me to stop?' Blackstar asked seeing the pain on my face. 'No, don't you dare stop!' I yelled out knowing that eventually the pain would subside and turn into outstanding pleasure. As Star began to get to the hilt the pain dulled and began feeling better and better. He started pumping in and out slowly at first but gradually building up speed. The feeling was amazing, with every thrust he hot my sweet spot that fantastic bundle nerves making my body shake and eye lids flutter. I could feel a little dribble of drool go down my mouth but there was nothing I could do about it. 'Oh Blackstar, Ahhhhhnhh, Yes! Harder! Harder!' I screamed out begging for release. My moaning must have sent Star over the edge because he began crying out. 'Almost there….A-a-a-ah, I'm g-g-gonna c-c-c-cum! Blackstar yelled out sending me over the edge as we came in unison, I could feel warmth spread through my body and I came all over the bed sheets. Blackstar pulled out pulled the condom off and threw it in a little trash can and slumped down next to me, the both of us panting out hearts seemed to beat out of our chest.

We just laid there together as our breaths slowed and we seemed to breathe in unison. Star turned his head to look at me. He smiled and kissed me. 'Sorry I came all over the bed sheets.' I said with a smile and slight chuckle. 'That's ok; I'll throw them in the washer.' Star said getting up he went down stairs still naked and got the phone. He brought it back upstairs and sat on the bed with me as he dialed. 'Hey Tsubaki, how do you work the washer?' Star asked. I guess Tsubaki did all his laundry, poor Tsubaki. 'It depends, what are you washing?' I heard Tsubaki ask since for some reason Star put it on speaker. 'My bed sheets.' Star answered. 'Do I even wanna' know why they need washed?' Tsubaki asked in a slightly annoyed tone. 'Because I just got done fucking Soul and he came all over my sheets.' Blackstar said nonchalantly, like that was a normal thing to say. 'BLACKSTAR!' I yelled putting my hand over his mouth to keep him from further embarrassing me. 'Was that Soul?' Maka asked. 'Yeah I put you guys on speaker.' Blackstar answered. We could hear laughter and giggling coming from the phone and wondered what was going on. 'Hey what's going on over there?' I asked. 'Oh Kid, Liz and Patti are here, I think Patti and Liz are going through your underwear.' Maka replied. 'WHAT?' I screamed. "Get out of my underwear, and out of my room!' I hissed at the pervert sisters. 'Hey why are all you guys hanging out without us?' Blackstar asked. 'Ooooo, look at these ones, they're silky, I bet Soul would look so cute in those!' I heard Patti say. 'GET OUT OF MY ROOM!' I yelled at the top of my lungs. 'Why don't you guys come over, we tried to call you like a hundred times but I guess now it's obvious you guys were a little….busy.' Maka said. 'Ok we gotta shower first and we'll be over.' Star said nonchalantly hanging up the phone. 'Last one in the shower has to blow the winner!' Blackstar said getting up and running to the bathroom. "Hey no fair!' I said running after him.

Blackstar got the shower running and made the water nice and warm. We stepped in and I looked at the assortment of bathing products. Some were Star's and some were Tsubaki's, I picked up a bottle of men's body wash and lathered it up, I then began rubbing it all over Blackstar, who unexpectedly kissed me. The shower was quick and uneventful though I could help from getting hard when looking Blackstar's naked form. He had nice tan skin, was muscular, and his ass was fantastic. We got dressed and were out on our way to my apartment where Liz and Patti were probably still going through my underwear. They had probably found the magazine that was under my bed, how embarrassing.

We walked up to the door and I opened it. To my utter amazement, my underwear were all over the place. I looked at Maka who didn't seem to be all that happy either. 'Hey it's not like I like this anymore than you.' She said. I began frantically picking up my undergarments and throwing them in my room. 'What's wrong with you people?' I yelled. Everyone chuckled. 'I didn't realize you had such a taste in underwear.' Kidd said pointing to a pair that I missed. They were my speedo like ones that I bought thinking they would be sexy. Blackstar picked them up saying. 'You could have worn these when we were having sex you know.' 'I hate you all.' I said going to my room. 'There's one more thing, care to explain this?' Maka asked holding up a magazine. **Oh no. **'I-it's just a magazine.' I said a little nervous, I could feel my face heating up. 'Oh really, well then why is it that when I open said magazine, my eyes are instantly assaulted by dicks everywhere?' Maka asked. 'What, you're a girl, unless you're a lezbo, that kinda' magazine should be right up you're alley.' I said trying to play it cool. 'I'M NOT A LESBIAN!' Maka screamed giving me a Maka chop. 'This magazine is pretty hot, where'd you get it?' Blackstar asked with his nose in my magazine. "Give me that, I'm gonna burn the damn thing!' everyone chuckled and they stopped messing with me.

I'm glad I found Blackstar, it's hard to believe that we're together, but I love him and he loves me, and that's all I care about. I'm sure were going to have a long and meaningful relationship; he doesn't know this yet, but he's the person I want to spend my life with.

End

**And End! So were done and that's my Blackstar x Soul yaoi!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this!**

**If you liked or even if you didn't please review!**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


End file.
